Brad Van Darn
with the Japanese name of Brad who first appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog!|Barret}} Brad Van Darn (Japanese: ブラッド・キタオ Brad Kitao) is a character of the day who appeared in The Screen Actor's Guilt. Brad is an action movie star with many female fans. He is known for starring in a movie called " ". and first met the star when he approached them in disguise and handed them a bundled-up blanket. He asked them to watch it for him and then left. Inside the blanket was a . Later on, he went to search for Ash and his friends to get his Smoochum back, but couldn't find them anywhere due to them having an interference with . Brad's manager, Vitzo, later found him and drove him back to the arena. Having saved Smoochum from Team Rocket's clutches, Ash and his friends visited the arena to reunite Smoochum with its . While Vitzo tried to keep Brad away from Smoochum, because he feared that Brad's tough reputation would be damaged by the cute Pokémon, Brad was later reunited with his beloved Smoochum. Brad later left Smoochum in the group's custody as he prepared for his upcoming stage performance. Vitzo was still intent on getting rid of Smoochum. He ordered two security guards—which happened to be Team Rocket in disguise—to get rid of the kids and Smoochum. Team Rocket decided to put their own plans into play and attempted to steal Smoochum. Seeing that Smoochum was in danger, Brad jumped into action, on stage and in front of an audience full of his fans, and fought to save Smoochum from Team Rocket, without the aid of any Pokémon. His acrobatic prowess made for a what the fans considered to be a lively show, so they cheered him on. He eventually managed to get Smoochum back. Afterwards, Brad told his fans that Smoochum is his real-life Pokémon. Vitzo believed that his career was over, however, Brad's fans also loved Smoochum and she would later co-star in Brad's movies, as well. Pokémon is Brad Van Darn's only known Pokémon. He often refers to her by pet names such as "Smoochy," "Smoochy-oochy," and "Smoochy-kins". The pair have been together for a long time, and Brad credits Smoochum for supporting him through his toughest days prior to beginning his fledgling movie career. In a haste to avoid a crowd of fans, Brad handed Smoochum to and in a yellow blanket. As the fangirls swarmed Ash's group, Smoochum ran off with and to chase a , which turned out to be a mecha created by . Team Rocket captured the three Pokémon, and Jessie took a particular liking to Smoochum's adorable nature. Ash and his friends arrived, however, and sent Team Rocket blasting off. The group then tried to find Brad and followed his limo to an arena. Inside, Brad was worried about where his Smoochum was, though Vitzo was pressuring the movie star to get rid of Smoochum because it didn't fit a typical action star's persona. The gang managed to get into the arena and gave Smoochum back to Brad. Meanwhile, Team Rocket disguised themselves as bodyguards and escorted Ash and his friends—including Smoochum onto a stage. While Team Rocket netted the group, Smoochum was still free and refused to enter a cage. Brad saw Smoochum and tried to retrieve her when Team Rocket sent out their Pokémon. Smoochum sent Team Rocket into a daze with her Sweet Kiss attack, while Ash's Pikachu sent the trio blasting off again. Despite Vitzo's ideas of Smoochum, she proved to be a popular with Brad's fans. In the end, Brad starred in a film with his Smoochum, and soon Smoochum dolls became a must-have item for fans. Smoochum's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=神奈延年 Nobutoshi Canna |en=Marc Thompson |cs=Jan Maxián |es_eu=Jorge Saudinós |pt_br=Figueira Júnior |pl=Wojciech Majchrzak}} Trivia * Brad's name is a pun on real-life actor . "Darn" could have been chosen for his last name because "darn" often replaces "damn" when shows or movies are edited. Meanwhile, his Japanese name, Brad Kitao, is a reference to . Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Characters named after real people Category:Actors de:Brad Van Darn es:Brad Van Darn fr:Brad Van Darn it:Brad Van Darn